The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a hot-stamped decal and more particularly, to a method using a metalized polyester film on which is executed a printing process in order to get a feature of a multi-colored hot-stamped decal.
Generally, a conventional hot-stamped decal is manufactured as shown in FIG. 1, wherein an embossed plate 90 made of zinc is prepared in which a desired mark is defined, the embossed plate 90 is covered with a hot stamped-film 91 and a heat pressing process is executed thereto to form the mark on the hot-stamped film 91 and then a clear polyester sheet 92 is connected to the hot-stamped film 91 and the mark shows through the clear polyester sheet 92. When using the hot-stamped decal, one just removes the clear polyester sheet 92 from the hot-stamped film 91 and adheres the hot-stamped film 91 to a desired object.
However, the embossed plate made of zinc is very expensive and the changes of temperature tend to alter its size, so that it cannot produce an exquisite hot-stamped decal. Furthermore, it is difficult to include multiply colors in the hot-stamped film and thus a complicated process is needed which thereby restricts its usage.
The present invention intends to provide an easier method to produce a cheap and multi-colored hot-stamped decal to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.